Structural materials and components that would benefit from vibration damping include automobile components, aircraft components, marine components, building components, hand tools, sports equipment, propulsion units, space structures, platforms and the like.
Many materials used in various structural applications possess relatively poor vibration damping characteristics. Vibration damping in structural high-load components is currently achieved through the use of external components such as elastomeric mounting materials or actively controlled vibration dampers. Vibration reduction is thus achieved through the use of damping materials and components that are often added on top of the existing structure.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.